Lovesick (Reader x Makoto)
by Jadeykins
Summary: Find out what happens when you are sick and Makoto looks after you. One shot.


**A/N: Well, I'm back! But with my first "Reader x" fanfic.  
Hope you guys enjoy it! C: **

It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining with a clear blue sky, not a cloud in site.

Unfortunately you were sick and you have been for the last few days so you couldn't go out and enjoy the sunshine. You have even missed out on school.

You groaned softly as you tried to sit up, you felt your head thumping, you then let out a soft sigh.

There was one person who you missed a lot while you were away from school.

The guy name's goes by Makoto Tachibana.

He was your best friend, he was also the captain and and the backstroke swimmer of the Iwatobi Swim Club. You also had a very big crush on him.

"I wonder how he is doing..?" You whispered to yourself as you stretched your arms.

Just at that moment you heard the doorbell ring. You were home alone so it wasn't as if you could ask anyone else to open it. You managed to get out of the bed and wash yourself up a bit before making your way towards the front door.

As you opened it you felt your heart skip a beat. It was the tall brunette you wanted to see more than anyone else in the whole world.

"Hey, _." The gentle giant said with a smile that you couldn't help but melt at. "I was wondering how you were doing since you haven't been at school lately." He said softly.

There he was being that sweet and considerate guy he always was. It made you love him even more.

You just smiled at him, happy to see him. "Makoto!" You said as you then let out a cough as you covered your mouth.

Makoto frowned slightly with a worried expression as he watched you, he could tell you weren't right at all.

"_, you don't look well at all! Why don't you go back to bed? I'll make you some soup." The orca said as he made his way into your house, closing the door behind him.

Once inside he walked towards the kitchen and started to make the soup like it was his own home.

"But, Makoto.." You tried to stop him but you just couldn't. He was just being too thoughtful and it made you smile like a fool. You let out a soft sigh, shaking your head slightly as you went up the stairs to rest in bed.

After a while Makoto came up into your room with a bowl of tomato soup on a tray and a spoon.

"Here." He said with that perfect smile. "I'm not much of a cook but I try." He chuckled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

You smiled back at him as you said thanks with a blush appearing on your own cheeks.

He then lifted up the spoon before you managed to.

"Shall I feed you?" He asked.

You blinked a couple of times, rather shocked, your blush deepening but then nodded, taking his offer. I mean, how could you say no to that?

The brunette then started to feed you, putting the spoon close to your mouth and you taking a sip until it was all gone.

Makoto then smiled at you, pleased that you enjoyed it. He then started to look down at the floor.

"_, can I tell you something?"

Your _coloured eyes looked at him as you nodded. You could feel your heart beating faster.

"Sure, what is it?" You asked, looking into his emerald eyes.

"W-_well, I think I'm in love with you..." He said as his cheeks were the reddest you would ever see them.

Wait, did what you just hear was true? Your eyes widen, not believing what your ears just heard.

"Y-Y-You are..?" You then looked away yourself, taking a deep breath. "I love you too."

Your heart was racing and you felt the happiest you have ever felt.

Your long time crush just confessed to you that he was in love with you.

Before you could say another word you suddenly felt lips pressed onto yours.

Makoto was kissing you!

Naturally you kissed back, wrapping your arms round his neck and bringing him closer towards you.

After a few more seconds the orca broke the kiss. He smiled dreamily at you.

"You know, you are probably going to get sick now." You said with a soft giggle.

"That doesn't matter to me because then we can be sick together." He grinned as he still held you in his arms.

You now knew being sick wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
